User blog:.Fox/Tribe of the Legit Echokips
to the tribe of the rainbow mudkips herro so i am here again this time i have even more ideas yippie well okay well for the rainbow mudkips tribe howbout HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMm well, how about foxkip for liek stoneteller? so it's foxkip instead of stoneteller. and soiherd for deputy? YES okay next is the flying hawkkips hawkkip, deh. hmmm braivary for deputy okay ref then actually these are no fun anymore >:U how about YES IM THINKING ABOUT IT... guess what i'm thinking about? no, not mudkips. NO, NOT A DERP STORY. i'm thinking about what it would be like if Lucas was Joey :DDDD in black in white JOEY HAS TWO PATRAT IM LIKE OMG DID HE GIVE HIS RATTATA AWAY I WANT IT I DOOO I'LL NAME IT LUCAS :D okay well i was thinking about that okay now im thinking about a derp story well here goes :') "K" said hawk "K" said fox "L!" said echo "okay now that we have that fox freak with us and we all have our starters..." "we can talk about them and call people telling them its the top percentage?" fox asked "YEAH EXACTLY~" so they did. "cuz. cause we can!" echo said "at night..." fox said "IN MY BED" hawk added. "okay lets go now i think we annoyed him enough. and why did we call that same guy, fox?" "because, lucas is lucas." fox yelled. so dey went on their magical adventures. "okay. sweet we're here. fox you can go now, we arrived where you need to be." echo said "if i do go, you owe me a bike" "lolokay" fox walked to the bike shop "okay go get me one" "fine" so they walked into the bike shop while fox waited outside. "lolfoxisanidiot. lets go out the back door" "lolkay" so echo and hawk ran out the back door then they went into the village gym and figured out THAT FOX WAS ...gay? loljk SHE WAS THE gymleader theywereall"AMG" then they lost to her awesome mudkip and vulpix. then they 'won' but before they killed her vulpix a bunch of fantards tackleglomped them and told em to stop ref, again xD oooh pokemon i love it when teh little fantards glomp ash in like the third ep xD just looks.... awkward. so fox won. C: but unfairly she gave them the gym badge and misty ref xD then they left with fox chasing them saying "AMG YOU STILL OWE ME A BIKE" it's like a brock and misty in ONE. but it is... TOOOO BEEE CONTINUED seriously i have an urge to write these. they're awesome though. stick- omg no i'm not doing it anymore cuz i- AMG no more... /shot/ okay time to end this thing i might write these in blog entries but that will take up lots o' space, and might become clutter. so i might just stuff these in my journal posts on my dA. and my dA is on my profile just click 'my website' so yeah there fox Category:Blog posts Category:Foxclaw's Character Category:Forums